Una mirada convence más que argumento de Augur
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Octavian solo quiere ir contra los griegos, Reyna es más bien neutral, pero una mirada bastará para convencerle. Theyna Fem-slash


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una mirada convence más que argumento de Augur

Su vista no alcanzaba a ver toda la escena, pues desarrollándose en parte del bosque y en los alrededores del campamento Mestizo había lugares que escapaban a su vista; mas algo le decía que estaban perdiendo.

Hace menos de dos días había llegado a tiempo por los pelos con la Atenea Partenos; después de una larga discusión, jurar por el estigio, que se les dijera a los romanos la importancia de jurar por los estigio, y atar en un poste a Octavian con el oráculo de vigilante-necesitaban todos los soldados posibles, además desde que oyó que la chica le enfrento a Saturno solo con un cepillo para el pelo se ganó su respeto-por fin habían establecido una tregua entre griegos y romanos, terminarían de arreglar los términos si sobrevivían.

Quería sonar optimista y pensar que iban a ganar, pero ella no era Alejandro Magno y cuando el ejército contrario son monstruos y no otros humanos que por lo menos sabes que no pueden lanzar fuego/morderte/envenenarte/imagínate algo malo y seguro que lo tienen, es normal tener un poco de escepticismo.

Siendo justos, parte de la culpa la tenía el estúpido Augur, decidió que era más importante planear la venganza contra los griegos iniciando una batalla, lo que solo debilito más las filas de ambos bandos-la batalla no duro tanto tiempo y fueron pocos los muertos, pero el tener guerreros heridos complicaba todo-. Reyna había enviado un mensaje a su hermana para que viniera, pero de Portland a Nueva York era un largo trayecto sobre todo si la madre tierra enviaba gente a retrasar. Quirón le había dicho que las cazadoras venían en camino junto con el sátiro que hablo en la conferencia de mediación-Grover, sino recordaba mal- un ejército llamados por el señor de lo salvaje y los hermanos del centauro.

Tomando en cuenta el parecido sátiro/fauno y lo que sabían de los espíritus de la naturaleza, esperaba que las cazadoras y las amazonas tuvieran mucha gente en sus filas y los hermanos del maestro griego fueran buenos combatientes; no obstante tener esperanzas en cosas dejadas al azar no era algo muy romano y tampoco propio de ella. La perspectiva del fauno Don, pidiendo limosna con un perro del infierno gruñéndole en frente no ayudaba.

"_Bueno, he visto cosas más raras…más bien las estoy viendo ahora_" pensó para así cuando al hacer polvo un telekin, vio como Tyson-que por raro que se le hiciera, era el general del ejército de Ciclopes, hermano menor de Percy y novio Ella, la arpía que recitaba profecías y citas de libros...ciertamente, los griegos tenían cosas muy raras-si ese enorme chico de un solo ojo podía demostrar ser un guerrero, tenía que darle una oportunidad a sus aliados.

Aunque les superaban en número, la legión y los _graecus _daban una digna batalla ciertamente, en ese momento peleando por su vida no vio a dos grupos totalmente distintos, no ha dos naciones simbolizadas en adolescentes que se habían rivalizado desde hacía siglos; solo vio a un grupo de chicos motivados por la misma razón: vivir un día más.

"_Puede que realmente, haya esperanza_" se dijo así misma, distrayéndose unos segundos ante la visión de un futuro mejor. Por desgracia, cuando se es mestizo, y más que nada estando en una batalla, el distraerse es lo que te quita tu futuro. Dos segundos demasiado tarde notó como la garra de una inmensa manticora estaba por darle de lleno, cuando sin que se diera cuenta llegando por detrás una chica las cubrió a las dos con un gran escudo, y con una lanza dio en el pecho de la bestia matándola al instante. Respiro nuevamente, dándose cuenta del enorme peligro al que estuvo expuesta.

— ¿Estas bien? —esa frase logró que la chica volteara a ver, y basto una mirada para que el aliento que había recuperado se le fuera de los pulmones.

Frente a ella estaba una adolescente de su edad, poseía el cabello negro al igual que el suyo, y hasta allí llegaba el parecido. Aunque se veía seria y peligrosa, podía ver que poseía unos rasgos gráciles como si fuera estrella de televisión o hija de una, piel blanca nívea que exponía cierto brillo como haz de luna a discrepancia de las pecas en su nariz, y unos ojos azul eléctrico que brillaban con un fulgor que por un instante creyó que saltaban chispas; su corte en punta y masculino junto con el maquillaje oscuro hacían lucir raro la tiara plateada que tenía, como si estuviera obligarla a portarla más no le gustaba lucir bella; cosa que en su opinión dudaba que lograba.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo pensando en aquello, pero tomando en cuenta que no se le quedo viendo y no la habían matado, debió ser menos de un segundo. Sentía la boca seca y sin ser capaz de decir nada, así que luego de notar que no iba a ser capaz de decir algo se limitó a asentir. La chica le sonrió y pensó que quizás iba a tener que pedir a los chicos de Apolo que le revisaran el pecho, porque sentía que no podría volver a respirar bien nunca más-no si su corazón seguía latiendo tan rápido que aporreaba las costillas-.

— Thalia Grace, lugarteniente de las cazadoras de Artemisa— se presentó, y ahí Reyna declaro para sí que ciertamente, los semidioses tenían que tener la peor suerte del mundo "_¡¿Ella es la hermana de Jason?!_" pensó alarmada, una parte de si creyó que por eso le había dejado sin habla, porque tenía cierto parecido con su viejo amor, la otra parte la llamo mentirosa.

— Reyna, pretor de Nueva Roma—se forzó a decir antes de quedar como idiota-si es que no podía quedar peor, porque luciendo tan atolondrada no daba buena imagen-; gracias a los dioses, Thalia no dijo nada al respecto.

— Bien Reyna, creo que tenemos traseros que patear—al finalizar la frase le guiño el ojo-estaba segura que se sonrojo después de eso-y con un ejército de féminas preadolescentes, adultas amazonas, espíritus, sátiros/faunos y centauros fiesteros se abrió paso entre los monstruos, ayudando enormemente a la guerra que hace unos minutos creyó que tenían perdida.

Estando más segura con aliados resguardando el frente lejos de que un monstruo atacara; se quedó parada como un asta bandera delante de un ejército que si antes era excéntrico, ahora realmente podía parecer una escena de película de crossover parodia. No obstante sus ojos solo seguían la figura plateada de Thalia Grace, llegando a mostrarse una sonrisa poco después.

"_Si en la locura griega puedo encontrar chicas como Thalia…no puede ser tan mala_" pensó para sí, agarrando con fuerza su pilum dio un grito de guerra y se unió a la batalla. También puso una nota mental de que si sobrevivía al levantamiento de Gea, fuera a Charleston a hablar con Lady Venus para ver porque diantres se le ocurrió hacer que se enamorara en pleno conflicto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vale, esto ha salido tan raro que creo que con un poquito más de empeño, puede hallar un lugarcito en "Rompiendo la cuarta pared"-que quizás, se vuelva una serie para desestresarme-

Seriamente esto no es ni de lejos lo que esperaba con este fic; en realidad yo no creo en el amor a primera vista, pero como hablamos de un mundo donde literalmente una diosa puede convertir tu vida en un culebrón y un dios puede divertirse para que confieses un romance secreto, un amor a primera vista no es taaaaan irreal.

De forma honesta tengo ideas para hacer algo más real de estas dos; he leído fics de ellas pero sinceramente muy pocos me han parecido convincente-ninguno me ha parecido malo ni nada, solo poco real-y espero que esto no quedara tan Ooc; en mi defensa, creo que Reyna puede ser un pelo enamoradiza y yo sigo creyendo que Thalia es una diosa-se arrodilla frente al altar de Thalia que tiene en su cuarto-.

Ok lo del altar si era por joder-no sé qué me pasa, ni como término poniendo chistes en este fic; en definitiva no me entiendo-pero como sea; tengo que ver como hago con esta obsesión mía de escribir cada día porque temo que empiece a escribir basura solo por escribir.

Por favor, díganme que no.

En fin, gracias por leer; se despide cordial/desesperamente,

Lira.


End file.
